Ferox Caedis
Ferox Maximus Anicetus Caedis was an Allosaurus fragilis from the Republic of Caro. He was a descendant of Caedis, a co-founder of the Apex Brotherhood and the first Lord of Caro, and lived in seclusion on his family's estate until 1259 PE, when he executed his plan to revert Pangaea to a primordial state. He was the husband of Juno Sagona and the father of their seven children. Biography Early Life Ferox Caedis was born on the Caedis Estate in 1206 PE to Tithonus and Rixa Caedis. He was given the middle names, Maximus and Anicetus, in addition to his first name because his father liked them all equally and insisted that he have them. Loved visiting Apex City as a child, the seat of his ancestors under the Caedis Lordship, but became disillusioned in his adolescence when he became aware of how vain and degenerate many Caronians had become. He would not associate himself with vice and pretentiousness and thus vowed to never set foot outside the Caedis Estate ever again. Bachelor By spring of 1239 PE, Ferox's parents had passed away and he inherited the mantle of Master of the Caedis Estate. After taking time to mourn his father, he decided to focus on the perpetuation of his bloodline by finding a worthy female to marry and start a family with her. He formally invited all unmarried females in the lower and upper districts of Apex City to a party at his estate, stipulating the following conditions: pure allosaur heritage, an age range between twenty and thirty years, and the absence of an escort. On the evening of the party, Ferox received numerous eligible ladies, but as he mingled with them he grew less confident in finding a potential match, as he could tell that a lot of them were self-indulgent and primarily interested in his wealth and status. He considered bringing the party to an end when he noticed one female among the guests slip away into the estate's garden. Curious, he followed after her and found her sitting alone and observing the flora. He made conversation with her, asking about her well-being. She introduced herself as Juno Sagona, the daughter of one of his trading associates, Plutarch Sagona, and expressed that she was fine. Ferox, however, was quick to observe that her reason for breaking away from the party was due her having little interest in being there, stating that she had only come because she was told to rather than out of her own free will. He could also tell that she was the first female he had spoken to that wasn't deliberately attempting to gain his favor. Courting Juno Sagona In the days following his meeting with Juno, Ferox became interested in seeing her again. Through his steward, Algor Tetanura, he invited her back to his estate, which she accepted at the behest of her father, who hoped that marrying her into the Caedis family would increase the Sagona family's wealth and reputation. Ferox was cognizant of this, but he would not let it ruin his chances to court Juno, as he wanted to get to know her. Marriage & Children Shortly after the annual Feast of Carnivores, Ferox made up his mind about his affection for Juno and officially asked for her hand in marriage. Knowing that her father would pressure her into accepting the proposal, he suggested that she say nothing to her family until she had enough time to think and decide for herself. After careful consideration she agreed to marry him, much to his delight, affirming that she enjoyed his company and that her feelings for him were mutual. In the weeks that followed, Ferox discussed with Plutarch the establishment of Juno's dowry and his bride price. He then oversaw arrangements for the wedding ceremony with Algor's assistance, preferring to not let his future father-in-law interfere. He persuaded Juno to invite whoever she wished, even if her parents advised against it. Ferox knew that his wife-to-be was not ready to have children, especially so early in their marriage, and he was aware that she would be forbidden any preventive measures against pregnancy. He thus took it upon himself to obtain silphium, one of the most reliable contraceptive herbs in Pangaea, with the help of his physician, Callovius, and give it to Juno for her to take prior to their wedding night. At their wedding, Ferox vowed to be a dutiful and devoted husband and mate who would cherish and protect her ... He knew she was nervous about the wedding night, and he was considerate enough of her inexperience to be gentle, encouraging, and caring of her physical and emotional well-being. He remained true to his word in treating her as his equal to adore and satisfy rather than his property to do with as he pleased without regard for her comfort. A few months after their wedding, at the start of the new year, Juno became pregnant with their firstborn children. Juno Sagona meets bachelor Ferox Caedis on his estate during a party where he hopes to find a potential wife. To her surprise, she intrigues him enough to extend the offer to court her, which she tentatively accepts at her father’s behest. Before long, they are engaged and married. Despite their match being more or less arranged, it is a healthy and stable one that lasts for twenty years, during which they have seven children: Fera, Scylla, Ringor, Atreus, Mordet, Pertinax, and Jura. Descent into Madness He creates a mutagen he names the Regression, which he intends to use to return Pangaea to its primordial state. The mutagen is odorless and tasteless, allowing it to be undetected when ingested via liquid. Its effects cause a change to the victim’s anatomy and cognitive functions, reverting them to the animals that their ancestors were. After testing it on a number of unwilling subjects, he decides to infect the leaders of Veridian and Caro. Ferox believes that evolution has made the Pangaeans flawed and prone to causing their own destruction, and thus he seeks perfection in nature by changing it back to what it had been millions of years ago. And despite his pride and descent into madness, he is a devoted husband and supportive father. He sees his children as part of the legacy he wishes to leave behind. Hoisted By His Own Petard Destroyed by the very thing he thought would make the world better Personality * sophisticated and eloquent * pragmatic * honest/forthright * confident * fastidious about natural things of the best quality (clothing, medicine, etc.) * intimidating to those who cross him * can be ruthless to enemies * authoritative to slaves (natural view of the strong ruling over others) * proud of family history and lineage * devoted husband and father * cynical (dislikes pretentious and depraved Caronians) * sinister and mentally unstable once he starts regressing into a primal form Hobbies & Interests * Exercise * combat training * nature * visiting and hunting with the Sawtooth tribe * spending time with wife and children * paying respects to ancestors Relationships Parents Ferox loved and respected his parents, who taught him how to value and honor his family. His Wife Loving, faithful; devastated by her betrayal His Children Supportive; encourages them to pursue their own interests and hone their talents His In-Laws Ferox bore little fondness for his father-in-law due to his self-centered principles and coldness toward his family, especially his daughter, Juno. Mother-in-law was too prim and proper. Annoying. Inconsiderate and bad influence to Juno. Plutos, Solon, Nidus - assured them of his good intentions toward Juno; come to respect him for his devotion to and protectiveness of their sister His Servants & Slaves Algor Tetanura - The Steward of the Caedis Estate, Algor has served the Caedis family for nearly forty years. He is Ferox’s oldest and most trusted friend, reliable and loyal to a fault. He is tasked with overseeing the daily affairs of the household and acts as his master’s representative outside the estate, carrying out his wishes and serving his best interests. While refined in manner and speech, he is skilled in combat and will protect any member of the Caedis family with his life if need be. When Juno marries Ferox and thenceforth becomes the lady of the house, he is entrusted with the duty of being her escort whenever she visits Apex City. Callovius - The physician on the Caedis Estate, Callovius ensures the health of the master and mistress, their children, and the household staff and slaves. Dun/Ulita - the Caedis Estate's shaman charged with tending the ancestral shrine and performing spiritual rites Trivia * The main source of inspiration for Ferox's character as he descends into madness was Ratigan from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective and the Joker from Batman: The Animated Series. * He was intended to be a diabolical but sympathetic villain. * His name comes from Latin, translating as "fierce, wild, untamed." The meaning of his name foreshadows his mental decline and animalistic aggression as he continues ingesting Atavus furia. Category:Characters Category:Caronians